


Most Precious Possession

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on the TFA kink meme: a lightsaber is a Jedi's most treasured possession. Loaning it to someone else is a sign of immense trust and affection.</p>
<p>Rey loans her new lightsaber to Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Precious Possession

“Here,” Rey snaps, shoving her lightsaber’s hilt into Finn’s hands. “You hold them off – I can fix this.”

Finn nods and plants himself in front of the access hatch as Rey practically dives into it. The half-crippled ship is their last chance to get off the planet, and Finn has no clue where Master Luke has gotten to, but Finn has every faith that given enough time, Rey will be able to get the ship moving. He thumbs the lightsaber on, admiring its deep green absently, and braces himself as the motley crew of their attackers comes around the corner, blasters blazing.

For several minutes, the air is full of blaster bolts and the _crack_ as they hit metal. Finn manages to deflect them all away from Rey and the access hatch, though they leave scars on the already-battered walls of the ship and spit sparks everywhere. The lightsaber is light and easy in his hands, and as he gets the hang of it he starts to bat some of the oncoming blasts back towards the attackers, sees several of the enemy go down. Still, there are more of them than there are of _him_ , and they’re getting closer, advancing slowly down the corridor, when two things happen at once: Rey says, muffled but triumphant, “ _Got_ it!” and Master Luke comes around the corner, lightsaber flashing, and charges into the back of the attackers. The enemy fighters panic, and Finn takes advantage of their surprise to close the distance and take out the three closest to him while Master Luke deals with the four on his side. Then the only living beings in the old ship are Rey and Finn and Luke, and Rey comes hurrying up behind Finn to clap him on the shoulder before sprinting down the hallway towards the cockpit.

Master Luke gives Finn a rather impressed look. “Good work,” he says, and then, almost off-handedly, “Jedi do not lightly give their sabers into another’s hands.”

Finn blinks down at the lightsaber, thumbs it off absently. “Best use of available resources, sir,” he points out. “She needed to make repairs, and I can fight.”

“Still,” Master Luke says. “The saber is a Jedi’s most precious possession.”

Finn braces himself absently as the ship lifts off under Rey’s competent hands. “Then I’d better go give it back to her,” he says, edging around the Jedi Master a little nervously. He’s still not completely comfortable around the older man. “I’ll come back to clean this mess up in a moment.”

Master Luke nods and watches Finn go.

Finn drops down into the copilot’s seat and waits until Rey sits back with a sigh of relief before holding the saber hilt out to her. “Thanks,” she says, hooking it back onto her belt. “Good work back there.”

“Master Luke seemed…surprised you gave it to me,” Finn says.

Rey shrugs and gives him a lopsided grin. “I trust you,” she points out. “You came back for me. You’re my best friend – the best friend I could ever ask for. I’d die for you, and I know you’d die for me. What’s a lightsaber to that?”

Finn’s throat goes tight. For a long moment, he honestly can’t find anything to say, and Rey watches him for a second, then grins and leans across the space between them to press her lips very gently to his. “Breathe,” she advises him as she pulls away.

Master Luke glances into the cockpit, looks them both over, and makes a sound of amusement. “I’ll just go deal with the mess,” he says mildly. “Finn, you’re turning purple.”

Finn takes a deep breath and reaches out to lace his fingers through Rey’s. She holds on tight.


End file.
